


Und das ausgerechnet heute

by ibangmyowndrum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibangmyowndrum/pseuds/ibangmyowndrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinter Molly Hooper steckt mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick vermutet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Und das ausgerechnet heute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Today, of All Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322662) by [atropabelladonna1120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropabelladonna1120/pseuds/atropabelladonna1120). 



**Und das ausgerechnet heute**

 

John hatte vorgehabt, die Speisekammer und den Kühlschrank wieder aufzufüllen. Aber nachdem er fast eine halbe Stunde lang durch die Gänge des Supermarktes geirrt ist, wird ihm klar, dass er nicht richtig bei der Sache ist. Weder in der Abteilung für Gefrierkost, noch bei den Konserven, noch bei den Frischwaren.

Heute ist es schließlich so weit: Es ist ein Jahr her, dass Sherlock vom Dach des St. Barts in den Tod gesprungen ist. Wie verbringt man einen solchen Tag, an dem es genau ein Jahr her ist, dass alles Licht und alle Farbe aus der Welt gewichen sind? Gestern hatte John noch darüber nachgedacht, das Grab zu besuchen. Heute Morgen war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er dort zusammenbrechen würde.

Und jetzt steht er hier im Tesco und kriegt nicht mal einen einfachen Einkauf auf die Reihe. Was für ein Mensch geht an so einem Tag überhaupt zu Tesco? John wünscht sich, er wäre im Bett geblieben.

Egal, er wird jetzt zumindest Milch kaufen. Das dürfte relativ einfach sein. Er muss nur daran denken, dass er nur noch für einen einkauft. Himmel noch mal, es ist jetzt schon ein Jahr her, muss er es sich etwa auf den Handrücken tätowieren lassen? _MILCH FÜR EINEN._

Als er nach dem Verlassen des Supermarktes um die Ecke biegt, läuft er Molly Hooper in die Arme.

„John!“, quietscht sie in einer Mischung aus Schreck und Entzücken. Sie ist mit mehreren Einkaufstüten beladen.

„Molly.“ Sein Gesicht ist nicht mehr daran gewöhnt zu lächeln, aber er bekommt ein relativ ehrliches Lächeln für sie hin. Sie umarmen sich unbeholfen, in einem Gewirr von Armen, Taschen und Jacken.

Sie sieht ihn an, und die Sorge in ihrem Blick entgeht ihm nicht. „Du bist dünn geworden.“ Sie verbessert sich sofort. „Dünner. Schlanker, meine ich. Nicht, dass du jemals dick gewesen wärst oder so.“

Er lächelt. „Schon gut, Molly. Ja, ich hab ein bisschen abgenommen. Wusste gar nicht, dass man das hinbekommt, indem man die Hälfte der Zeit allein rumsitzt, aber na ja. Vielleicht sollte ich einen Diätratgeber schreiben.“ Es ist ein ziemlich kläglicher Witz, und sein Glucksen klingt eher wehmütig als amüsiert.

„Jedenfalls siehst du gut aus.“ Sie nimmt seine Hand und drückt sie, obwohl sie noch immer die Henkel und Griffe drei verschiedener Einkaufstüten umklammert hält.

„Wie geht’s dir so? Viel zu tun im Labor?“

Sie lässt ein niedliches, halbes Schulterzucken sehen. „Ach, du weißt ja. Es stirbt immer irgendwer.“ Das schlechte Gewissen ist ihr sofort ins Gesicht geschrieben, und es bricht ihm beinah das Herz. „Oh, nein, ich meine... was ich sagen wollte, ist, es gibt immer Tote –“

John wirft ihr einen beruhigenden Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht aus Zucker, Molly. Ich breche nicht auseinander, wenn du ihn erwähnst.“

Molly beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Denkst du oft an ihn?“

Er meidet ihren Blick, sucht nach etwas, auf das er ihn stattdessen richten kann. „Irgendwie schon, ja. An manchen Tagen ist es nicht so schlimm. Manchmal vergesse ich es sogar ganz.“

Als sie nicht antwortet, sieht er auf seine Schuhe hinab und starrt sie angestrengt an. „Na ja, das stimmt nicht ganz. Eigentlich vergesse ich es nie.“

Es vergeht zu viel Zeit, ohne dass einer von ihnen etwas sagt, und seine Schuhe sind nicht so interessant, als dass sie ihn für längere Zeit faszinieren könnten. Als er wieder zu ihr aufsieht, sieht sie ihn mit einer ungetrübten Zärtlichkeit an, die direkt in sein Herz fährt und es sich dort gemütlich macht.

„Ich verspreche dir eins, John Watson, das weiß er.“ Molly, so zierlich, und ihre Stimme so bestimmt, so fest, so sicher. „Wo auch immer er ist – _er weiß es_.“

Er wünschte, er besäße ihre Überzeugung. Dies ist eine neue Version von ihr, eine, die er noch nicht kannte, dieses Eiserne an ihr, das sich ihm mit nur einer Handvoll Worte offenbart.

„Na ja. _Wo auch immer er ist._ “ In seinen Ohren klingen die Worte hohl und bitter. Er räuspert sich. „Hey, ich sollte wohl mal nach Hause gehen, sonst wird meine Milch noch zu Käse.“

„Natürlich“, sagt sie und sieht ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an, der so – wissend ist? Weise? Wann ist die schüchterne kleine Molly Hooper so weise geworden? Kann ein Mensch sich innerhalb eines Jahres so sehr verändern, oder war das schon immer da, diese sanfte Weisheit, dieses stahlseilartige Vertrauen, so gut versteckt, das niemand es sehen konnte?

Sie streckt die Arme noch einmal aus, um ihn zu umarmen, und die Umarmung ist wie ein Fadenspiel, nur mit Menschen anstelle von Händen. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und sind schon ein paar Schritte gegangen, als John ruft: „Glückwunsch zu deinem neuen Freund übrigens.“

Molly bleibt wie angewurzelt stehen und dreht sich langsam um. „Was?“, fragt sie zittrig.

John deutet mit einem Lächeln auf ihre Einkaufstüten. „Wenn du nicht grade heimlich gerne Männerklamotten trägst, würde ich sagen, dass du für einen ganz besonderen jungen Mann eingekauft hast.“

„Oh.“ Sie streift die Einkaufstüten – alle aus Männerboutiquen – mit einem kurzen Blick, wird ein bisschen blass, und errötet dann leicht. John bekommt plötzlich Gewissensbisse, dass er gerade einen auf Sherlock gemacht hat – kurze Rückblende zu einer Weihnachtsfeier in 221B, als eben jener sie fast zum Weinen gebracht hatte. „Ja. Ja, das ist er“, sagt sie leise. „Sehr, sehr besonders.“

„Und jemand, der sich sehr elegant kleidet, so wie's aussieht“, neckt John sie gutmütig. Die Läden, die sie besucht hat, sind bekannt für ihre schön geschnittene, dezent geschmackvolle Kleidung und edle Schuhe.

„Er war... auf Reisen.“ Sie zögert für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann spricht sie schnell weiter – ein bisschen zu schnell. „Hat sozusagen auf alle Bequemlichkeiten verzichtet. Er ist grade zurückgekommen, hat mich gebeten, ein paar Hemden zu besorgen und... so.“

Zum ersten Mal seit einem Jahr spürt John sein Lächeln nicht nur auf seinem Gesicht, sondern auch in seinen Augen, in seinem Herzen. „Ich freu mich so für dich, Molly.“

„John, ich –“ Sie wirkt, als wolle sie etwas Bestimmtes sagen, aber dann entscheidet sie sich um und sagt stattdessen etwas anderes. „Er ist eigentlich nur ein Freund. Aber ich glaube, du würdest ihn mögen. Ich glaube, ihr würdet euch wirklich... gut verstehen.“

„Also, ich würde ihn wirklich gerne irgendwann mal treffen.“

„Bald. Wenn die Zeit reif ist.“ Es ist seltsam, wie sie ihn ansieht: als würde sie ihm etwas vorenthalten. „Mir liegt nichts mehr am Herzen, als dass ihr euch trefft.“

Es klingt wie ein Gebet. Wie ein Versprechen.


End file.
